


In Heat

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Romance, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by peachyjk97Can u do a one-shoot of werewolf jungkook in heat? THANK UUUU 😭💕 (Sorry for the english is not my first language)Yes! Your English is perfect my love!Originally posted to tumblr on 07/05/2018
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 28





	In Heat

You felt strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you back from the fridge.

“Kook,” you whined. The only response you got was a rumbling growl and a nose pressed into your neck. “I’m thirsty. I need to grab some water.” Jungkook peppered soft kisses on your shoulders and up your neck. He grumbled and blindly reached for the fridge with one hand. After grabbing a bottle of water he brought it toward you.

“Thank yo-” your gratification was cut short when he took a sip from the water instead. “Jungkook!” you said, annoyance lacing your tone. He turned you around with the water still in his mouth. His large hands held your face as he brought his lips closer to yours.

“Kook,” you mumbled shyly. His nose nudged yours before he kissed you. You opened your mouth slightly while Jungkook tipped you down and molded his lips to yours. Water, warmed by this mouth, slowly poured into your own. You swallowed it all and began to pull away. Jungkook had other ideas. He pressed his tongue into your mouth and pressed you up against the granite counter. In between kisses he said. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you now.”


End file.
